


Sense of Elation / Чувство восторга

by gwhiz138



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frerard, M/M, One Shot, One Year Later, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pornmas, Sequel, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwhiz138/pseuds/gwhiz138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джерард улыбается в их поцелуй и прикусывает нижнюю губу Фрэнка, что является весьма хорошей причиной для того, чтобы продолжить. Собираетесь ограбить банк? Позвольте Джерарду поцеловать охранника. Нужно избежать получения скоростного талона? Дайте Джерарду поцеловать полицейского. Вам надо убить ваших соседей-гомофобов? Это реально фигово, потому что они весьма настойчивы и упрямы. Хотя, если вы начнёте целовать Джерарда, то просто забудете о них.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense of Elation / Чувство восторга

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helena_Hathaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_Hathaway/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sense of Elation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836958) by [Helena_Hathaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_Hathaway/pseuds/Helena_Hathaway). 



> Вы так же можете найти этот перевод на моём профиле на Книге Фанфиков: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2730666.

Фрэнк просыпается под песню Flock of Seagulls. Чувствуя свой сильный запах изо рта, он ловит себя на том, что страстно желает выпить кофе, что не является таким уж превосходным, если вам так интересно. Он стонет и смотрит в белый и скучный потолок, который является полной противоположностью сну, что он видел накануне – странному, но фантастическому – но к этому моменту он уже успевает забыть всё его содержание.

Фрэнк немного привстаёт, но затем всё же выкатывается из кровати, едва не свалившись на пол. В любом случае, он не падает, но, тем не менее, издаёт какой-то тяжёлый звук. Его немного покачивает, и похоже, что организм Фрэнка будет отказываться функционировать нормально до того момента, пока не получит хоть какую-то дозу кофеина. Это как использование мобильного телефона – время от времени его нужно заряжать, в противном случае он начнёт отображать всякое дерьмо и издавать противные звуковые сигналы.

Он направляется в ванную комнату, ведь помимо кофе ему также нужно немного отлить. Глаза Фрэнка едва открыты и, честно говоря, он даже начинает сомневаться, бодрствует ли он в данный момент или спит. Серьёзно, ему следует вернуться обратно в тёплую кровать, вот только сам Фрэнк уже не хочет этого – он просто решил, что проснуться в это время является самым лучшим решением, хоть ему и не до конца понятно, почему это кажется более простым, нежели снова провалиться в сон.

Возможно, скоро он обратится в зомби или что-то типа такого, потому как Фрэнку прекрасно известно, что всё, что он сейчас делает это стоит перед кофеваркой и издаёт мычание, напоминающее оргазм Чубакки[1]. В какой-то момент Фрэнк начинает кричать на несчастный аппарат, так как это является самой логичной вещью, которую он только может придумать в данный момент – кричать на кофеварку, чтобы она быстрее делала кофе.

Фрэнк осознаёт, что он что-то упускает. Может быть, он не помыл тарелки вечером или же оставил телевизор включённым. Это не похоже на него. Он действительно что-то упускает, но всё, что ему остаётся, – это ждать того момента, пока это что-то не настанет само.

В конце концов чёртова кофеварка выпускает в чашку тонкую струю кофе, который впоследствии оказывается тем ещё дерьмом. Фрэнк думает, что ему надо бы заменить эту идиотскую вещь, иначе эта кофе-зависимость просто сведёт его с ума. 

\- Отвратительно, - заключает он и выливает половину содержимого чашки в раковину, выпивая остаток напитка так быстро, словно он принимает какое-то лекарство. На самом деле ему было бы намного легче, если б он не был зависим от кофе настолько сильно, чтобы не терять сознание во время выполнения таких простых ежедневных задач, как поддержка дыхания и циркуляция крови во всём теле.

\- Доброе утро, - вдруг говорит кто-то, и внезапно чьи-то руки обвивают талию Фрэнка со спины. Фрэнк улыбается, даже несмотря на то, что он всё ещё сонный и не вполне в хорошем настроении для того, чтобы общаться с кем-либо. Но всё дело в том, что он просто никогда не сможет привыкнуть к этому.  
\- Дай мне закончить с этим, - говорит он и морщит нос, допивая остатки.  
\- Кофе важнее, чем я?  
Фрэнк пожимает плечами: - Я не смогу оценить тебя сполна, если засну, Джерард.  
\- Мне тоже нужен кофе, - заявляет Джерард, - но вот это дерьмецо совсем недостойно того, чтобы я его пил.  
\- Разве ты сейчас не оскорбляешь эту прекрасную кофеварку, которую я купил на блошином рынке?  
\- Кто покупает технику на блошином рынке?  
\- Видимо, я, - признаёт Фрэнк.  
\- Я должен купить тебе новую. И, говоря об этом, счастливого Рождества.  
\- О, так вот, что я забыл, - бормочет Фрэнк, чувствуя себя полным идиотом, потому как ни один нормальный человек обычно не забывает о таком празднике, как Рождество.  
\- Пожалуйста, только не говори мне, что ты и впрямь забыл о чёртовом Рождестве, - просит его Джерард.  
\- Хорошо, я не _забыл_ о нём, - отвечает Фрэнк, - просто у меня появился небольшой провал в памяти.  
\- Так всё же ты забыл.  
\- Ну хорошо, может быть, - говорит Фрэнк, поворачиваясь к Джерарду лицом, волосы которого не могут выглядеть ещё лучше после утреннего пробуждения. Это даже не выглядит естественно, но, видя то, насколько Джерард внешне идеален, появляется раздражение. Он настолько совершенен, что если, к примеру, начнёт играть в боулинг, скорее всего, кегли сами себя сшибут, лишь бы не причинять ему неудобство.

\- Ты настолько легкомысленный в самом лучшем смысле этого слова, что ещё лучше или милее и быть не может. И независимо от того, что я говорю, будь добр не бить меня за это.  
\- Возможно, мне придётся сделать это в любом случае, - говорит Фрэнк, устало укладывая голову на плечо Джерарда. Он пахнет самим собой и, может быть, ещё немного Фрэнком, что тоже очень приятно. Фрэнк также любит его настоящий запах, но то, что они оба пахнут одинаково действительно очень круто, так как они действительно проводят много времени вместе.  
\- О, это классно. Можем сделать это традицией – в это Рождество ты побьёшь меня, хотя в прошлое ты кидался папье-маше.  
\- Это не моя вина, что ты никогда не говорил мне, что с координацией у тебя всё также плохо, как у рака без глаз, - смеётся Фрэнк, закидывая обе свои руки за шею Джерарда. Он уже заполучил его однажды, и Фрэнк не собирается позволять ему уходить от него, даже если это будет значить, что ему придётся вцепиться в этого парня руками и ногами – он готов к этому.  
\- Это не так! – защищается Джерард. – Да чёрт возьми, кому я вообще говорю это? У меня нет даже части всей той координации, которая есть у тебя.  
\- Окей, хорошо, - Фрэнк улыбается. – Тогда вот тебе тест: сможешь ли ты найти мой рот?

Джерард пожимает плечами, после чего берёт руку Фрэнка в свою и рассеянно тыкает ею в его губы, а затем ухмыляется.  
\- Отлично, считай, что ты освоил самые главные основы координации. Сможешь ли ты повторить это без рук?  
\- Может быть, а что тогда мне придётся использовать? – уточняет Джерард.  
\- Блин, я просто ненавижу тебя! – бормочет Фрэнк, утягивая Джерарда вниз. Итак, возможно, не только кофе помогает оставаться ему в сознании; поцелуи Джерарда влияют на него ещё лучше.  
\- Не слишком приятная вещь, чтобы говорить её во время праздника.  
\- Счастливого Рождества, мудак. Поцелуй уже меня.

Джерард улыбается в их поцелуй и прикусывает нижнюю губу Фрэнка, что является весьма хорошей причиной для того, чтобы продолжить. Собираетесь ограбить банк? Позвольте Джерарду поцеловать охранника. Нужно избежать получения скоростного талона[2]? Дайте Джерарду поцеловать полицейского. Вам надо убить ваших соседей-гомофобов? Это реально фигово, потому что они весьма настойчивы и упрямы. Хотя, если вы начнёте целовать Джерарда, то просто забудете о них.

\- Я для тебя являюсь только парой губ, - смеётся Джерард, когда он отстраняется.  
\- Неправда! У тебя также есть член[3], - замечает Фрэнк, надавливая на него, тем самым заставляя податься назад, но при этом всё ещё удерживая его в своих руках.

Джерард начинает бормотать что-то, что мгновенно теряется где-то между их с Фрэнком ртов. Он даже не пытается сказать что-либо после этого, так как его спина упирается в счётчик, что находится прямо позади него. И теперь Джерард действительно жалеет, что на нём пижамные штаны, потому что ему в буквальном смысле нечем прикрыть то, что возникло у него всего несколько секунд назад. Он находится с Фрэнком уже достаточно долгое время, чтобы знать, что тот весьма неглуп, особенно когда разговор касается конкретных точек на теле Джерарда, но всё же. Кроме того, ему всё ещё хочется кофе, но это и так уже стало понятно, что даже если он и получит его, то это произойдёт весьма нескоро. К тому же какой Старбакс соизволит открыться прямо сейчас?

У Фрэнка просто потрясающий вкус: это вкус отвратительного кофе и зубной пасты. Он пахнет как, окей, он пахнет просто диким количеством секса, но это из-за этого, что по большей части он несёт в себе запах их общей кровати, а уже их кровать пахнет сексом. И не только она – один раз произошёл в шезлонге, несколько сотен случились в душе, в гостиной, пока их соседи за стеной старались смотреть телевизор, в шкафу в коридоре, на входе в их квартиру, на лестнице, на подоконнике, в шкафу в спальне, на первом этаже, на втором этаже, в прачечной и, возможно, ещё в паре мест, которые просто исчезли из мозга Джерарда, потому как это действительно происходит часто. И Джерард, вроде как, даже гордится этим. Ну а кто бы не гордился?

\- Ты не уважаешь Господа, - бормочет Джерард, когда Фрэнк резко сжимает его штаны.  
\- Ты слишком горяч для меня, чтобы волноваться о моём вечном проклятии, - шипит Фрэнк, прижимаясь к Джерарду, и боль в спине из-за счётчика услужливо напоминает тому о себе. Но, если честно, он и не возражает, ведь поцелуи Фрэнка можно сравнивать с раем.  
\- Господи... – рычит Джерард, оттягивая волосы Фрэнка на затылке.  
\- Это не совсем так, но, пожалуй, я расценю это как комплимент, - и Фрэнк хихикает.  
\- Ты так раздражаешь меня.  
\- Да? – переспрашивает Фрэнк, окончательно стягивая с него штаны, оставляя их болтаться где-то на уровне лодыжек. 

На самом деле Фрэнк не любит пижамы. Обычно он ограничивается тем, что стаскивает у Джерарда несколько футболок и пару боксёров. И сегодня один из таких дней.

Джерард сам снимает штаны до конца, после чего вновь оборачивает руки вокруг талии Фрэнка, играясь пальцами с резинкой боксёров, потому как ему кажется, что прямо сейчас на Фрэнке слишком много одежды. Более того, теперь он уверен в этом.

Фрэнк покрывает поцелуями челюсть Джерарда, а затем начинает пощипывать нежную кожу на его шее, отчего Джерард издаёт тихое «ах», и Фрэнк, всё ещё не отнимающий рта от его шеи, может почувствовать вибрацию, проходящую сквозь неё. Тем не менее, это заставляет Джерарда полностью забыть о том, что он начал раздевать Фрэнка несколькими секундами раннее.

\- Всё ещё считаешь, что я раздражаю тебя? – спрашивает Фрэнк.  
\- Да... – отвечает Джерард, протягивая руку к затылку парня и мягко, но настойчиво, старается опустить его голову ниже. 

Фрэнк хихикает и зарывается носом в плечо Джерарда, скользя языком по ключице. Он забирается рукой под тонкую футболку, и в следующий момент руки Джерарда словно замедляются в несколько раз, потому что отныне он просто не способен думать о чём-либо. Нет, ладно, всё-таки парочка конкретных вещей всё ещё зависают в его мозгу, и они побуждают его продолжать надавливать на Фрэнка, перемещая обе руки ему на плечи.

Фрэнк настолько сильно задирает футболку Джерарда, что она больше начинает походить на чёртов шарф, но она по-прежнему мешает ему, поэтому он отрывается от губ Джерарда на какое-то время, чтобы окончательно снять её. Когда ненужной одежды больше нет, Фрэнк возвращается к Джерарду, целуя его, и у того в помине нет каких-либо мыслей возражать, даже несмотря на намеченные планы, но прежде, чем поцелуй начался, он успевает закончиться. Фрэнк медленно спускается губами по всему телу Джерарда, оставляя поцелуи везде, где только может. Нет никакой необходимости в том, чтобы упрашивать Джерарда для чего-то, потому что Фрэнк не оставляет ни один дюйм кожи нетронутым.

Фрэнк останавливается, когда опускается на колени; он смотрит на Джерарда из-под безумно длинных ресниц, моргая ими чересчур невинно. Его губы касаются члена Джерарда сквозь тонкую ткань, поддразнивая, отчего Джерард делает резкий вдох, запоздало понимая, что он уже не сможет выдохнуть.

\- Фрэнк... – бормочет он, и Фрэнк лишь ухмыляется, глядя на него снизу вверх.

Фрэнк также жутко нетерпеливый. В некоторых случаях (в большинстве случаев) он ловил себя на том, что за всё время, проведённое с Джерардом, у него появлялась необъяснимая тяга отсосать ему, если он вообще правильно подобрал слово. И это одно из самых любимых времяпрепровождений Фрэнка. После того, как он собственноручно вышиб себе мозги, встретив этого парня, Фрэнк понимает, что на свете едва ли есть вещи лучше, чем отсасывание Джерарду.

Он пробегается рукой по ноге Джерарда, прежде чем его руки ныряют под нижнее бельё. Фрэнк поднимает взгляд на Джерарда и смотрит на него ланьими глазами, но голова того запрокинута назад, а глаза закрыты.

\- Чёрт, - шепчет Джерард, когда холодный воздух кухни стремительно опутывает его голое тело. Всё, что происходит с ними сейчас, случается настолько часто, что давно пора бы принять это как нормальную вещь, но он никогда не возражал насчёт этого. С другой стороны, это никогда не устареет – никакое число раз, когда он трахает Фрэнка на той же кухне или где-либо ещё не приестся им обоим.

Фрэнк мягко целует бёдра Джерарда, прикусывая их и оставляя пометки. Они весьма заметные, потому как Фрэнку не хватает одной шеи, чтобы оставлять их. Абсолютно каждый может заметить засосы в этом месте и хорошо это или плохо – ему плевать, но когда он оставляет засосы именно на бёдрах, то они оба понимают, что такие вещи остаются только между ними. Фрэнк до сих пор оставляет пометки на Джерарде, чтобы дать понять, что он принадлежит ему и только ему, но засосы также напоминают и самому Джерарду о Фрэнке, когда он чувствует их, касается или просто видит. И это именно то, почему Фрэнк так любит выцеловывать бёдра Уэя. Ему нравятся эти небольшие фиолетовые пятна, и если когда-нибудь наступит день, когда кожа Джерарда снова станет белой и безупречной, это будет означать, что с Фрэнком произошла какая-нибудь трагическая случайность, потому что такого просто _не случится_.

\- Пожалуйста, - шепчет Джерард настолько тихо, что они буквально могут слышать дыхание дома вокруг них. – Фрэнки... Пожалуйста?  
\- Всё, что тебе надо было сделать, – это попросить, - нахально отвечает Фрэнк. Когда Джерард становится таким нетерпеливым, Фрэнк обычно начинает заговаривать его, после чего принимает ствол настолько глубоко, насколько может.

Звук, издаваемый Джерардом, даже не похож на человеческий, но, тем не менее, от него член Фрэнка дёргается. Пальцы Джерарда, до этого упирающиеся в край столешницы, стараются зарыться в искусственный гранит, и это было бы весьма больно, если б его пальцы вообще могли чувствовать что-либо.

Рот Фрэнка издаёт несколько непристойных звуков, которые Джерард не удосуживается описать. Он даже не может понять, почему вообще должен концентрироваться на них, когда его член находится прямо во рту у Фрэнка, и поэтому его мозг переполнен множеством других мыслей. Ну, по большей части.

Руки Фрэнка удерживают основание члена, и через несколько секунд он начинает покачивать головой, так как жаждет услышать громкие стоны, разрывающие горло Джерарда. Если бы вам удалось записать этот звук, а потом продать его, возможно, вам бы дали за него Грэмми – настолько он прекрасен, по мнению Фрэнка.

Джерард зарывается пальцами в волосы Фрэнка, который немедленно реагирует на это, ведь ему прекрасно известно, что это обозначает, хоть ему и нравится притворяться во время секса, что он никого не встречал до Джерарда. Тем не менее, он расслабляет мышцы рта, позволяя Джерарду взять контроль над ситуацией, потому как в данный момент он, как никто другой, лучше всех знает, чего хочет. Фрэнк осторожно кладёт одну руку на бедро Джерарда, после чего позволяет тому использовать его так, как хочет сам.

Одна из рук Фрэнка опускается к собственному члену, который буквально кричит на него самого из-за того, что к нему не прикасаются. Фрэнк никогда не понимал работу собственного мозга, особенно в таких случаях, когда _делал_ минет, нежели _получал_ его. Возможно, он просто слишком сильно заводился во время секса или ещё что.

В это же время Джерард испытывает серьёзные проблемы с дыханием, ведь каждый раз, когда он пытается сделать вдох, он прерывается очередным стоном. Рано или поздно его голова станет настолько лёгкой, что он практически отключится, но прямо сейчас его действительно это не заботит. Рот Фрэнка настолько греховный, волосы так легко оттягиваются, а в его глазах всё ещё столько желания, что Джерард осознаёт, что Бог велит ему любить Фрэнка до самой смерти.

\- Ох, блять! – вскрикивает он, застигнутый врасплох собственной кульминацией, потому что он действительно не был готов к этому. Джерард обильно кончает во влажный рот Фрэнка, пускай даже это слово является весьма типичным для описания его потрясающего рта, но в то же время это просто не может быть неправдой. Фрэнк, определённо, не набивал рот солёными крекерами перед тем, как прийти сюда, это было бы просто глупо.

Айеро всё ещё медленно дрочит себе, водя рукой по стволу под боксёрами, когда Джерард кончает ему в рот и, превозмогая себя, Фрэнк сглатывает. После этого он практически сразу поднимается на ноги, чтобы поцеловать Джерарда, словно завтрашнего дня не существует.

Джерард всё ещё кажется застывшим в собственном оргазме, так как едва-едва двигает губами, целуя Фрэнка. Поцелуй получается ленивым и смазанным, и Фрэнк является единственным, кто прилагает усилия, но именно в этом он нуждается сейчас больше всего, и он получает это. Джерард пытается отстраниться, чтобы сделать вдох хотя бы носом, но Фрэнк не позволяет ему этого, лишь углубляя поцелуй. 

Джерард довольно быстро возвращается обратно на землю и, вспомнив, что Фрэнку это тоже необходимо, оседает на пол, находя Фрэнка там же. Уэй закатывает глаза и стягивает одежду с парня, так как тот не в состоянии избавиться даже от своего нижнего белья. Джерард мягко отводит руку Фрэнка в сторону, заменяя её своей и заставляя Фрэнка выстанывать нецензурную лексику прямиком в его губы. Он даже не старается образовывать какие-то слова, он просто стонет.

Джерард отказывается прерывать поцелуй, пальцы его свободной руки приятно мнут шею Фрэнка с задней стороны. В этот момент кожа Фрэнка чувствительна до мурашек, и любое прикосновение отдаётся огнём и льдом одновременно. 

\- Я так близок... – обессиленно шепчет Фрэнк, когда Джерард вновь прикусывает и оттягивает на себя его нижнюю губу. И вот опять, Фрэнк согласен абсолютно на всё, о чём его попросит Джерард. Вам нужен кто-то, кто поможет спрятать тело? Просто позвольте Джерарду поцеловать этого человека. Глаза Фрэнка практически закрываются, а руки не могут найти себе места. В конце концов он кладёт их на плечи Джерарда, не переставая медленно их поглаживать.  
\- Джерард... – произносит он, отстраняясь и позволяя своему лбу столкнуться со лбом Уэя, прежде чем понимает, что кончает в руку Джерарда. Его живот скручивается в безмолвном крике, а слёзы вот-вот начнут течь из глаз, и в итоге он едва ли не валится на пол.

Джерард отмечает про себя то, насколько им повезло со счётчиком, который в данный момент находится прямо за спиной Фрэнка и благодаря которому он всё же не упал, однако он всё же не настолько удачлив, его колени резко подкашиваются, и он валится прямо на Джерарда. Он убеждается в том, что Фрэнк не ударился о пол, после чего замечает, что тот буквально задыхается около его лица.

\- Фрэнки... – бормочет Джерард, тихо дуя на висок Фрэнка через одну или две минуты молчания.  
\- Что? – стонет Фрэнк; он снова сонный и больше всего на свете ему хочется вернуться в кровать.  
\- Счастливого Рождества, - говорит Джерард, улыбаясь. Фрэнк трясёт головой и вопросительно смотрит на него, после чего постепенно начинает осознавать, насколько он всё же счастливый. Особенно когда у него есть возможность провести Рождество с самым любимым человеком в мире.  
\- С Рождеством, придурок.  
\- Это я придурок? – переспрашивает Джерард, его взгляд буравит дырку в боксёрах, которые надеты на Фрэнке и где нарисована молния.  
\- Я ненавижу тебя, - заявляет Фрэнк.

Джерард поднимает одну бровь, а затем наклоняется, чтобы укусить Фрэнка за ухо. Фрэнк тихо всхлипывает, потому что он всё ещё не может смириться с тем, что Джерард настолько совершенный и что ему известны все заветные места на его теле. А Джерарду, в свою очередь, известно то, что он действительно знает обо всех заветных местах, и он вовсю пользуется этим, позволяя себе немного подерзить.

И он жарко и тихо шепчет : - Тогда почему же ты вышел за меня замуж?

**Author's Note:**

> [1] - Чубакка - персонаж киносаги «Звёздные войны».  
> [2] - скоростной талон - талон предупреждения (в связи с фактом превышения скорости).  
> [3] - член - в оригинале была фраза «you’re a dick too», что означает и «член», и «мудак» и имеет ещё множество разнообразных значений, поэтому выбирайте то, которое больше приходится вам по душе.


End file.
